


"Relationships?"

by night_is_where_the_romance_is



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack's POV, One-Shot, This scene was just too cute in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_is_where_the_romance_is/pseuds/night_is_where_the_romance_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You take their wallets?" she asked, Jack's eyes still on the playing cards he was gathering from the ground. Black leather thumped to the ground, and he looked up, half in shock, the other half infinitely amused.He hadn’t noticed her hands ever leaving the floor after she knelt. Damn, she was good. </p>
<p>"Do you ever take their belts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Relationships?"

Danny was on the phone, talking to the Eye about their drop-off of the chip. Jack was playing Lula, each trying to beat the other at card-throwing. Lula wasn’t very good (ok, maybe that was an understatement: she was terrible), but she still tried to flick the card out each time, watching how his fingers slid over the edge, flipping it in his hand before snapping it out, just as sharp and precise as a snake bite. 

Jack threw his last card, finishing the game. “And, that’s 0 for 52.” He knelt, picking them up as Lula joined him on the floor, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in annoyance. 

“Well, that’s perfect. A perfect score. So, what about girls? Like, relationships?”

Jack made a sound of reluctance, and slid his eyes from the cards on the ground to Lula’s face, not realizing that he had a large smile spread across his own. “I’m not proud of it, but, well, every time I get close to a girl, I end up taking their trust. And then their wallet.” He looked back down again, watching closely the diamonds and spades he was stacking. Lula’s leather-bound hands stilled for a moment on the ground, then continued to pick up cards.

“You take their wallets?” she asked, Jack's eyes still on the playing cards he was gathering from the ground. Black leather thumped to the ground, and he looked up, half in shock, the other half infinitely amused. He hadn’t noticed her hands ever leaving the floor after she knelt. Damn, she was good.

“Do you ever take their belts?” Lula dropped his, the buckle clinking against the tile. His mouth was slightly open, and he pursed his face in slight embarrassment. “Or, how about some peanuts from the hotel bar? Don’t know why you took those,” she said, laughter in her voice and eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you think I was like those other girls?” she asked, her eyes never leaving his face and her hand resting on his shoulder for a moment. “Oh, Jack.” Lula tapped his shoulder playfully before she stood and walked off, her boots clicking on the floor as she walked away. He crooked his head slightly to see her walk off; Lula walked in a seductive, slow manner, so different from her rushing personality. He smiled, then shook his head blinking, the cards now gathered and resting safely in the pocket of his leather jacket. 

Danny strode over, already talking, describing how he would meet a man in a blue hat down the street after they’d retrieved the stick. “Can you go grab Merritt, we’ve got a lot to do. Oh, and hey, hey, put your belt on.”

Jack’s thick eyebrows flew up slightly, “Oh no, no, she took it off me, it’s not-“ Danny had already walked away, his posture clearly indicating his words of ‘whatever you say’. Jack sighed for a moment, then went to get Merritt from the bar. Before he walked out the door, he saw Lula in the corner of his eye, shoulders shaking from silent laughter. Her eyes met his in the glass reflection of the display she was looking in, and she winked. Jack strode out the doorway, thinking only of how he was going to get Lula back.

Because he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really loved this scene in the movie so I just had to write what Jack was thinking during it, it was just so cute and funny. If you have any requests/reviews, please tell me them, I'm always looking to improve. Thanks!


End file.
